tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
HashFam
HashFam (styled #Fam) was an animated sitcom that aired on Comedy Central, created by Owen Emerson and Bruce Helford. The show lasted from April to May of 2012 for fourteen episodes before ending due to low ratings. It was produced by Artemis Entertainment, Mohawk Productions, 3 Arts Entertainment, Media Rights Capital, and Fox 21. Rough Draft Studios produced the animation for the pilot, but due to Emerson not being satisfied with their work, hired Bento Box Entertainment in their place and had them outsource their work to Rough Draft's Korean studio. It was originally going to air on MTV2 with a pilot being made in 2006, but it was rejected due to the show not fitting with the network's programming style. It's no longer airing anywhere, but the entire series was released on iTunes a year after. Plot The show is a parody of autobiographical shows. It centers on a fictionalized comedian Morris Hash returning to his family after a five year absence. Morris is a politically correct comedian who abandoned his family to focus on his stardom after the comedy algorithm turned in his favor. At the behest of his family, he begrudgingly moves them out of San Francisco and back to their hometown in Newport, Oregon. During his peaking years, Morris has neglected his family, let politics overtake his better judgement, involved them in low-class advertisements, never crediting them by name and hardly ever seeing them, which led to the kids holding a strong resentment toward him. Morris solidified their hatred by leaving the family entirely to enter a relationship with a transsexual Ugandan supermodel, but the relationship failed due to the latter being a pre-op tranny. Since then, Morris' career has ended and he seeks to get back into the lives of his family. Morris has to contend with his sex-crazed wife Meredith, his former heirs the rebellious Melvin and the self-absorbed Martin, his fiery daughter Molly, the unconfident Mortimer, the gloomy Marie, the far-right Morgan and the psychotic Marcy. Characters * Morris Hash (Jason Lee): The main protagonist. Morris is a progressive former stand-up comedian who disowned his own children years ago to date a Ugandan supermodel, but left her after discovering she was a pre-op transvestite. He has since got back into their lives in an attempt to be part of their circle again. Even with clear signs of vitriol from his own children, his naive dialect and ego prevent him from realizing they hate him. Morris does care deeply for his children and is only staying because he solely wants to make up with them. * Meredith Hash (Marcia Wallace): Morris' ex-wife and the main caretaker of the Hash household following Morris' departure. She tends to be overly-generous, which is why she allows Morris to stay with the family even though she's seeing different people. Meredith is sexually depraved and the possible main reason she lets Morris stay is to sedate her sexual urges, but the rest of the time she keeps them clandestine from her children and her friends. Her kids don't think of her too highly, as she tends to assume things and get caught in her own lies. * Melvin Hash (Josh Meyers): The eldest sibling, aged 19. Melvin has an irrational hatred toward Morris and engages in rebellious acts to spite him (such as wearing an earring and styling himself after Davey Havok. He is quick to remind people on why he and everyone else hates Morris and does whatever he could to stay away from the family. Melvin blames his hatred for the fact that he felt Morris did whatever he could to mold Melvin into something he doesn't want to be, and sees aggressive rebellion as a means of fighting for his individuality. Even he could see how damaging he is to himself and those around him, so he swore off ever entering a relationship. * Martin Hash (T.J. Miller): The second eldest brother, aged 18. He's a sports enthusiast and a quarterback on his school's football team, but holds a softer side. He shares Melvin's disfavor for Morris, though it's only negated to times when Martin is forced to do stuff with his dad independently. Often tries to straighten Melvin out whenever he goes too far on anything. * Molly Hash (Elizabeth Gillies): The eldest sister, aged 17. She suffers from immense anger issues which was brought about due to Morris breaking down her self-esteem and constantly getting her into trouble. Molly exploits online challenges to obtain e-fame which have varying forms of success. For a time, she served as a substitute patriarch and the source of the family's income through her online endeavors until her accounts got hacked and Darren offered to assist them financially. * Mortimer Hash (Brian Poeshn): Aged 15. He lacks self-esteem and often feels threatened by his eldest siblings due to him assuming they'd do bad things to him. Ever since the eldest brothers departed, Morris seems to have latched onto him. Mortimer is often the victim of circumstance, where he receives the worst of something he indirectly had a part in, and as a result, he tends to be a loner. * Marie Hash (Tina Majorino): Born a few months after Mortimer. She is gloomy and she is the most distant from her family, save for Mortimer. Morris seems to have been the hardest on her, which is what led to her distant dialect. Marie is very antisocial and is scornful toward having to interact with anyone outside of her family. She and Mortimer seem to be the closest, as each would talk about their issues and plan together. * Morgan Hash (Kristen Schaal): Aged 14. Morgan is overweight, unattractive and she rarely interacts with her family. Morgan's a staunch conservative an advocate for free speech. It's said that Morgan was the one who introduced the family's traditional lifestyle after Morris departed. Her weight might've been brought about from mental abuse and she saw eating as a form of comfort. * Marcy Hash (Aubrey Plaza): Aged 6. Marcy tends to be overly-dramatic and treat everything like it's more serious than it needs to be. She is always seen wearing her bunny pajamas to symbolize the worst event of her life (her dad got gum in her hair and made her partially bald trying to get it out). She frequently torments Morris. She and Morgan seem to be the only ones who have actual friends. * Chance (Mo Collins): Morris' new girlfriend and his only true friend. Chance shares Morris' personal views on life, though she's more of a moderate. She became Morris' girlfriend so she wouldn't have to worry about working for a living, but she's seeking new jobs to make up for the farce. She has a decent relationship with Morris' family. Episodes Reception The show received generally favorable reviews from critics, but ultimately received low ratings.